Scary Obsessions
by silverlimit
Summary: O.k.,Ryoma is seriously freaked out.And knowing the calm and collected Echizen,not many things freak him out.Akutsu is suddenly obsessed with him and Momo has developed a jealous streak over,who else?Him.
1. Default Chapter

Title:**Scary Obsessions **

Author:**Silverlimit **

Pairing: **AkuRyo MomoRyo **

Genre:**Romance/Humor **

Rating:**PG (Not fixed.May change later.) **

Warnings:**Slight OOC on Akutsu's part(Oh yeah,and a few other characters).Err..wait,come to think of it,Ryoma is too. - -;; Yaoi.Duh.Why are you even here if you dun noe that?? Err...a lil bit of rough language.The warnings may change in later parts of the story. **

Full Summary:**O.k.,Ryoma is seriously freaked out.And knowing the calm and collected Echizen,not many things freak him out.Akutsu is suddenly obsessed with him,making our poor ochibi-chan look behind his shoulder one-too-many times.Just when he thinks that things couldn't get any more scari-erhem,I mean,complicated,Momo seems to have developed a jealous streak and is now very intent on keeping Ryoma away from Akutsu. This enough to catch your attention?Then what're you waiting for? Read!Read!  
  
**Disclaimer:**What?You think this story belongs to me?::sniff::Aww...I'm so flattered but unfortunately it DOESN'T belong to me.Got that?So pls dun sue!(I only have like a few cents anyways,so no good will come out of suing me. )  
**  
**CHAPTER 1  
**  
**Scary Obsessions**

Ryoma sighed as he turned around. "I'm not that dumb.I know your there so just stop hiding and come out."

Came the rather soft and monotonous reply from Ryoma,that was sounding a bit strained right now.The shadows suddenly moved and Akutsu came out in all his smirking glory,the sunlight shining down on his silver hair and porcelain-white skin."What do you want?I don't have time for you right now.And if it's about dating me,I've already said it once:N.O." Ryoma said,a frown tugging on the corners of his mouth."Actually,you've already said "No." to me for about 12 times this week,but who's counting?" Akutsu said,the trademark smirk still on his mouth."So,what do you want?Hurry up and tell me and get it over with." Ryoma snapped.He had been stressed out the whole of this week.The cause of it?Akutsu."Ooh..touchy,touchy." The silver-haired Yamabuki Jr.High player replied mockingly. "Nah,just wanted to know what you thought of my...present."At the last word,Akutsu had a huge grin that could only be called of as pure evil as he coughed and gave out a little snort.Ryoma immediately turned red,partly out of anger but mostly of embarrassment."You-YOU!You made me the laughing-stock of the whole school!!" Ryoma shouted,narrowing his eyes and glowering at him making his golden eyes flare up brilliantly.Akutsu could no longer contain his laughter as he guffawed at what Ryoma had just said."It's not funny!And can't you even use your brains!?Why would a guy want a hundred rose petals stuffed in their lockers and a box of chocolates!?" Ryoma said incredulously.The volume of Akutsu's laughter only rose at this and made Ryoma even more flustered till he stopped laughing and regained his composure.After all: Akutsu laughing = Freaky "Don't you ever do anything like that again,it was so embarrassing!The chocolates were nice though..." He mused.He was about to go on with his tirade and ramble on some more when he noticed Akutsu staring intently at him."Wh-what?" he said nervously,hoping that he hadn't done anything to anger Akutsu.After all,what he had just said was pretty insulting.Moving as fast and agile as a cat that Ryoma didn't even notice it,Akutsu had moved in towards him and gave him a small peck on his cheek,leaving him staring dumbfounded at the silver-haired tennis player and blinking stupidly.It wasn't the best of reactions but it was better than screaming bloody murder and whacking his racket on top of Akutsu's head.Akutsu smirked as he watched Ryoma turn red and started stuttering. Really,Ryoma was just too damn cute. How could he ever resist?"Wh-What the!You-I-"

"Shh...." He pressed a finger to Ryoma's soft lips.

Akutsu grinned as Ryoma's face-if it was possible-flush even more.  
  
"Hmm...I was hoping that you enjoyed that and it seems that you did.I have to remember it then,it seems to get a very desirable rise out of you."

"I did NOT!"

"Whatever you say..." Akutsu said,sounding amused.

"Well,later." Giving a small wave and another smirk,Akutsu stepped back into the shadows and disappeared."What the hell-" Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair making it even more tousled as he squinted into the shadows.  
  
"How does he do that!?" Ryoma shouted,half of him amazed and the other half irritated.  
  
Akutsu was so hard to figure out sometimes. Ryoma sighed and turned around.Momoshiro stood there looking stunned with his mouth wide enough for a horse to walk through.

"NO WAY!!!AKUTSU'S GOT A CRUSH ON YOU!!"

Great.Shout even louder.

Let the whole neighborhood know.

"HEY EVERYBODY!!AKUTSU HAS A-"

"Shut up you baka!" Ryoma hissed,pressing a hand to his moron-of-a-sempai's mouth to muffle him.

Ryoma slowly let his down to make sure that Momoshiro wouldn't start screaming again.  
  
"Now,promise me that you would not,and I mean would NOT tell anyone about this." Ryoma said threateningly.  
  
Momo blinked innocently.  
  
"Me?Your talking about moi?Sheesh,don't you trust me???"

"No."

"Of course I won't tell anyone!"

"Say, 'I promise'."

"Geez,I promise.There.Satisfied?"

Ryoma gave a sigh of relief.Now, he could go home safely with the thought that there was no way this piece of news could get out.

Too bad he didn't see the two fingers that Momo held out behind his back. To be continued...  
  
What's in store for the next chapter!!!  
  
According to a logic that only Eiji understands,he thinks that chaining Ryoma to Akutsu and Momoshiro is the best ever answer to solve all of their problems.  
  
Yup,he chained Momo and Akutsu to Ryoma.

........................................................

........................................................

WHAT!!!!????  
  
Ohmigod!!What kind of trouble would arise?? You know what they say:

Two's a party and three's a crowd

So one of them has definitely GOT to go out.  
  
REVIEWS THAT I ACCIDENTALLY ERASED (I'm so sorry!!!I really didn't mean to erase them!!)  
  
From:XxMaster-ExX

::melts::

You've done it... you've made the ultimate couple...  
  
::strikes pose, Chibi Akutsu faces as background:: YOU'VE MADE

AKU/RYO!! ::hugs ::I love you... I love Aku/Ryo... continue... maybe...

just maybe you can make me write an aku/ryo... ::sparkle eyes ::

i love this pairing...

From:SpencerBlaze

chaining.. them.. together... O.o Oh my god! I can see it already.

And it's going to be good. Thank you for the mental images!

Please update soon.: 3

silverlimit:Hi!It's me!And yeah,I've just recently gotten into the tenipuri section.Basically I like any type of P.o.t fic that has someone/Ryoma in it.I don't care who.And I know this is a VERY weird pairing(akutsu/ryoma.WHAT THE HECK!?)but I couldn't leave this paring out of my mind after a very weird dream I just had so...that's where this fic came from.And I know that this chapter is very short.Sorry!That's cuz this is just the introduction and stuffs but I'll try to make the other chapters longer. : ) P.S.Oh yeah,pls R&R!I know someppl don't review cuz they're too lazy.I understand cuz I'm one of them.Ehe. 


	2. Chained to youerr,them

Title:**Scary Obsessions**

Chapter:** Chained to you.Err...them.**

Author:**Silverlimit**

Pairing:**AkuRyo MomoRyo**

Genre:**Romance/Humour**

Rating:**PG-13(may change later)**

Warnings:**Yaoi,a lil bit of coarse language,OOC-ness same old,same old.**

Summary for this chapter:**According to a logic only Eiji can understand,chaining Ryoma in the middle to Akutsu and Momoshiro is the best way to solve all problems.**

**Riiiight.....**

Disclaimer:**Sheesh,you know this already.It.Does.Not.Belong.To.Me.**

****

**CHAPTER 2**

**Chained to you.**

**Err...them. **

Ryoma strode into the tennis court specially set aside for the Seigaku regulars,ready for today's practice.

.........................................

Wait a min,why was it so silent??

Ryoma then realised what it was and frowned.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

When they realised that he had found out about this,the chatter started up again and the thuds of the tennis balls hitting against rackets could be heard once more.

Oh well,maybe he was just being too paranoid,Ryoma thought as he turned around once again towards an empty bench to set down his tennis equipment.

..............................................

Wait, there it was again.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up in alert to being watched.

"Yes?" Ryoma said frostily to the wandering stares on him.

"Oh!Oh,it's nothing Ryoma.Just..go on."

"Yeah,yeah,it's nothing."

A few nervous laughters could be heard.

Ryoma turned around uncertainly,still not wanting to believe that it was just 'nothing'.

Suddenly,something hit him by the side.

It was Eiji.

"I can't hold it no more!"

Eiji shouted desperately,Ryoma tight in his embrace.

"Ochibi-chan,we all know about..."

No...no,Eiji couldn't have found about it,it can't be...

The atmosphere suddenly turned cold.The threatening look that Ryoma shot at Momoshiro then could've made hell freeze over.Momoshiro sweatdropped as he nervously edged to the side.

Eiji didn't seem to notice this and continued on.

"We know..."

God,please..please oh please oh please **don't **make him say **it**,Ryoma thought as he started praying to every deity ever created.

I-I promise to never **ever** forget to feed Karupin!It was only three times I forgot!I swear!O.k.,maybe four times,or five,or six...

"About..."

I'll do whatever oyaji[1]asks me to do!Clean the dishes,sweep the home...

"About the fact that Karupin has just died!I'm so sorry..."

Eiji started bawling.

OO (ryoma)

Everyone sweatdropped.

_What the!?That didn't even make sense!!_

"Uh..Eiji-sempai?Karupin's still alive."

"sniff..sniff-huh?Really??"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Ryoma gave an internal sigh of relief.So nobody knew,he got all worried for nothing...

"Oh yeah!That's it!Akutsu wants to date you!Ain't that right ochibi?"

Nooooooooooooooo........................

The world swirled before Ryoma's eyes.

"Ochibi-chan?Are you o.k.?I understand,having someone like Akutsu wanting to date you IS scary..."

"I suggest that somebody accompany Ryoma home from school since Akutsu is stalking him and all." Fuji said,sounding amused.

"Me!Me!I want to protect Ochibi-chan!" Eiji said cheerfully as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I know!Momoshiro since you're the one who lives nearest to Ryoma why don't you accompany him too???" Eiji said turning towards Momoshiro.

"You will right?Right?Right?**Right!?"** Eiji said aggresively.

"Uh..sure,I guess so."

"Ryoma..."

Everybody turned their attention towards Oishi who had just spoken up.

"I just want to give you a tip.If you ever DO go dating with Akutsu..."

Eiji made sounds of protests only to be silenced again by everyone.

Ryoma blinked.

"Remember to always,ALWAYS use a condom okay?Sex is at least safer if you do that." Oishi said worriedly as he looked into Ryoma's eyes.

Why was the world turning so warm?Oh wait,even his forehead feels warm.

"Oishi!!" Eiji shouted to his lover hysterically.

"Akutsu wouldn't want to do that..would he?Would he!?"

Everybody remained silent.

"Erhem..."

Inui cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses up to rest on the bridge of his nose once more.

"I predict,that according to my data,the chances of Akutsu wanting to go to bed with Ryoma is...99.9 %."

.................................

"WHAAAT!!?" Eiji,Ryoma and Momoshiro shrieked.

"Oops sorry,wrong data."

A great big sigh of relief could be heard.

"I meant **100%**."

"Ryoma,are you o.k.?You look kind of-"

The last thing he heard was Oishi's voice and Eiji and Momoshiro's worried faces peering down at him before...

Everything went black.

==================================================================================

Ryoma sighed.

He couldn't believe that he had just fainted in front of everybody a few minutes ago.

And not only once either but TWICE.

They had sent him to the nurse's office,but it turned out he was just running a slight fever which could be cured with lots of water,soup and medicine.

Eiji and Momoshiro were trailing behind him in an attempt to 'protect' him.

Protect me my ass,Ryoma thought dryly.

"Oof!"

Ryoma looked up,feeling dizzy as he tried to discern who he had bumped into.

"They're my 'supposed' bodyguards to protect me from you decided by the team." Ryoma said dryly.

"They don't look like bodyguards to me."

Akustu and the power-house player of Seigaku were now suddenly trying to stare each other down.

Momoshiro was quickly losing the battle to Akutsu as he was the taller one and more intimidating of the two.

Menahwile,Eiji was deep in thought with his eyebrows scrunched up.This was an odd thing for Eiji to do and Ryoma wondered what he was thinking of.

"I got it!" Eiji shouted happily as he bounded over to Momoshiro and Akutsu,dragging Ryoma along with him.

"Since me and Momoshiro have to protect Ryoma,and he's obviously the better one for the job as he lives closer to you and all,I have decided to now leave all the guarding jobs to Momoshiro!Now,let's go to our other problem,Momoshiro clearly can't look over Ryoma and Akutsu all the time so I've come up with a conclusion..."

Eiji said quickly and in one breath.

????????????????????????????????

You could clearly see the question marks coming out of everybody's heads.

"To put it simply,all problems will be solved if Ryoma is chained to Momoshiro and Akutsu!" Eiji said it as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Really,trying to understand Eiji logic was akin to banging your head on the wall.

Eiji took out a a metal handcuff out of who-knows-where and chained Momoshiro's left hand to Ryoma's right one and Akutsu's right one to Ryoma's left one.Ryoma now ended up being in the middle with his two hands chained to Momoshiro and Akutsu.

I take back my words.Trying to understand Eiji logic is akin to banging your head on the wall several,_several _times.

Akutsu,Ryoma and Momoshiro stared at the chains on their hands,not really reacting as their current situation hasn't really pierced through yet.

Don't worry...we can wait a little longer...

5....

4....

3....

2....

OO OO OO

"WHAAAAAARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**What's in store for the next chapter**

Ryoma is finaly chained to Momo and Akustu....

::gasps!!::

How will they survive(let me state the facts):

1:School!!??

2:Basically co-operating with each other...::double sweatdrop::

3: Going to the toilet!!??

AND................::drumrolls::

4: Going to bed!!!???

::author's eyes go misty,devious grin appears over face::

Three in a bed!

Three in a bed!

Three in a bed!

::starts singing off-key while dancing the salsa around the room::

Erhem...sorry...really sorry...But you should all know by now that I have a perv-of-a-mind. ::grins::

Silverlimit: Three in a bed! Three in a bed! Three in a bed! Three in a-

The above has been cut short because of the non-stop crap due to an overdose of caffeine,sugar and staying up late.The only sentence you'll see is "THREE IN A BED!" anyway.So your not missing much.Really.

Once again.

Pls R&R!!!!!!!


End file.
